Remember
by Kamen Rider Luna
Summary: I didn't know what was going on. I'd never seen Kit like this. No one had.
1. Adam POV

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**__ This story was Beta-read by Kamen Rider Lynx. And the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight._

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER<strong>

**ADAM POV**

I didn't know what was going on. I'd never seen Kit like this. No one had. He was usually talkative, always speaking his mind, but today...he just came into the dining hall, sat down, and didn't say a word. I'm starting to get really worried about my mirror twin.

"Hey, Len?" I whispered to him as he sat down between me and Kit.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is Kit being a bit quiet today?" I breathed, praying the person in question didn't hear me.

Len looked at Kit out of the corner of his eye...and by the look on his face; it wasn't hard to tell that he could notice it too. Len opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by none other than Kit himself.

"Hey guys...I don't think I'm up for practice today...I think I'm going to spend some time meditating. Do you mind telling Master Eubulon? I don't want him to worry." Before any of us could protest, he just left.

Great. Now I was even more worried. As much as Kit hated practice (I did too), he **never** missed a session unless he was sick and even then only if he can barely move (the kid was too stubborn for his own good).

"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one completely confused," Len said in one of his_ 'I'm going to figure out what's going on around here'_ tones.

"You're not. But I think we should leave him alone...for now anyway. We'll check on him later." I told him in a tone that left no room for argument.

Len huffed before agreeing. "Alright, we'll check on him after practice. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>KIT POV<strong>

_2 hours later_

Sigh. I saw the look on Adam's face; he was worried about me. I guess I couldn't blame him. I just hoped he and Len could leave me alone...just for today. I didn't mean to worry them. But this day...this day had never been an easy day. So here I was. In one of the little meditation rooms, sitting on the windowsill. Just remembering her and all the things we used to do together. I felt the tears in my eyes that I'd been holding back all morning trying to free themselves, and I let them because I just couldn't hold them back any longer.

It was hard thinking that almost 10 years had passed since I lost her, and it still hurt as if it just happened seconds ago.

_Ring!Ring!_

Startled, I looked down on the screen of my phone. Oh. It was Len telling me it's time for dinner.

Sighing, I sent him a message telling him I'd be there soon.

As I was walking out the door, I counted my blessings, especially to have met Len and the others. If it hadn't been for them, who could tell me where I would be instead. I opened the door to the dining hall and felt my heart warm. I knew she wasn't here, but the fact that they, my rider family, were here **waiting for me** before anyone started to eat, made the corners of my mouth turn up for the first time today. And as I sat and joined them in discussions about our day, I remembered why I loved these people so much.

After dinner I headed to my room deciding to call it a day. Welcoming the sense of familiarity as everyone I passed said 'goodnight', 'laters bro', or something similar. And my last thought as I turned off the light before surrendering to a much needed sweet slumber was, 'Thank you, mom.'

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I've gotten requests to upload a sequel and knowing myself, I probably will write one. I only ask for some patience and reviews good or bad. As for the sequel...it might be a sequel or it might be a new chapter, anything further will be determined after I write and post what comes next. Thank you for taking the time to read this. -<em>_** Kamen Rider Luna**_


	2. Where is Kit?

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** This story was Beta-read by Kamen Rider Lynx. And the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the creators of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER<strong>

_Chapter 2_

**Where is Kit?**

_**3rd Person POV**_

_practice_

"Hey guys! Where's Kit?" asked Kase as she walked over to Adam and Len.

"He said he wasn't feeling up to practicing today; he said that he was going to meditate," responded Adam, cutting off Len before he could speak.

Kase took on a worried look instantly."Is he ok? He's not sick, is he?" she spoke with a hint of pain at the thought that the man she thought of as a little brother could be ill.

"We honestly don't know what's wrong with him," said Len, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"All we know is that he wouldn't talk this morning at all, at least until he told us he wasn't coming to prac-"

_One of the doors to the dojo opened, and Master Eubulon walked in, causing the Riders to take their mats and prepare for the lesson._

"Good morning, Riders!" he greeted loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Good morning, Master!" was the response.

"I see we are missing one of our own; where is Kit?" As soon as he finished the question, all the riders looked worried and started asking when Kit was last seen, with only the trio remaining quiet.

"Adam, Len, Kase, is there something you'd like to share with me?" Master Eubulon asked, noticing their reactions, or lack thereof.

"...Master, Kit was awfully quiet this morning. Then he told Adam and I that he wasn't feeling up to practice today...He said that he was going to meditate instead," Len spoke with worry and hesitation clear in his tone.

"Ah, I see...I imagine that none of you know what today is?" Master Eubulon wondered, noting the confused looks he was getting from the riders. "Today, ten years ago, Kit lost his mother to an accident." He waited, letting his words sink in.

"...But Master, why didn't he say anything?" asked Len, shock coloring his voice.

"I probably wouldn't have said anything either. I don't even know that I would have had the strength to face the rest of you to even tell you that I wasn't coming to practice today. He is a lot stronger than we give him credit for," said Adam in an understanding tone.

Len took a deep breath then spoke quietly,"So what do we do? He shouldn't have to carry that weight alone. He should talk to-".

"**Who? You? Me? Master Eubulon? No!** He shouldn't be forced to talk about it if he doesn't want to, we would only be making things worse," Kase spoke, cutting Len off.

"What do you propose Adam? He is your mirror twin after all." Master Eubulon asked.

Adam looked up at the fact that he was being addressed, then spoke in a commanding voice loud enough for the rest to hear, "I say we leave him be. I say that after practice, Len can call him telling him it's time for dinner..." he paused, making sure that he still had everyone's attention before continuing, "Whether or not he comes is his choice, and we won't make a scene if he decides not to. But, if he decides that he wants to come, we will treat him as we always have, like our brother. We won't ask questions, we'll talk about practice, and move on. I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't want to be the center of attention on a day that I'm not too fond of."

After everyone agreed to the plan, Master Eubulon spoke again, "Well, now that that's settled, how about some actual practice?"

"Yes, Master!"


	3. Dream

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. I am merely using parts of the story and borrowing the characters for a bit.

_**Side Note:** The character's may be a little bit OOC for a while. It is a necessary evil if I want the rest of the story to go as planned. I apologize if I offend any fan by doing this. I am merely doing what I think is necessary to continue the flow of the story._

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER<strong>

_Chapter 3_

**Dream **

_**Adam's POV**_

_Oh man! This again?_

_Why am I remembering this? The memory isn't even mine! _

_Sigh, I guess I'll just have to let it play out._

**_Memory Kit and Frank_**

_**Kit's POV**_

_I'm holding back a sigh as best as I can. I'm still looking at my lap like I have been for the past minute or so. I just finished telling dad pretty much everything Kamen Rider. _

_I don't know whether to be nervous about his reaction, even if he hasn't said anything yet, or worried about losing him because he can't accept the changes that have taken place. Maybe I should have brought one of the other riders with me after all._

"Kit, are you okay with all of this?"

_My head snaps up at the first syllable and it's right at that moment that I understand why I need his answer so badly. __This entire time I still have been asking myself what he would do in this situation. __Now though, I don't have to wonder. Now he can tell me. __And just like that, I'm more relaxed than I have been in a very long time. I owe him an answer._

"I wasn't...not to begin with. I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew that people were missing," _you among them, _"I was on my own and feeling like there _had_ to be something I could do! It was hard because I was angry, not at Len, you, or anyone else.

I was angry at myself. I felt responsible for what happened...I still do. But I am okay with everything now. I accept that I played a role in what happened and I took responsibility for it and I was able to find what I thought I lost when you disappeared and help others do the same.

And dad?

I am a Kamen Rider through and through...but you are what sets me apart from the others.

Everything you taught me made the difference.

I don't know if that's the answer that you were looking for, but that is the only answer I have,"

_I realize I'm avoiding his eyes and look up as I finish speaking, that's when I notice that dad is smiling at me._

"You are more like her than you will ever know." _He says it with pride and I'm content knowing that he can remember her through me without the pain every once in a while._

_He stands, stretches, and asks,_ "pizza for dinner? I'm buying." _I grin in agreement and nod my thanks._

_He grabs his wallet and just as I remember he hasn't said anything about the fact that I am a Kamen Rider-_

"Kit? You don't need me to tell you what to do as long as you follow your heart. Remember, I will always support all of your decisions."

_And with that, he's gone and I feel like I can finally breathe again._

_Just as I start getting comfortable on the sofa, I realize that I'm being watched._

"Who's there? I can feel you watching me."

_The mirror on the door shimmers and as someone starts stepping out I place one hand on my deck._

_I notice who it is and lower my hand once more._

"Adam? What are you doing here? Wait, have you been here this whole time?"

"...sorry, I was worried...you left the base so fast. I followed you and then heard you talking to your dad...I didn't want to interrupt, so I decided to just stay put and hope you didn't notice me...sorry."

_I smile and shake my head in disbelief for not realizing that my mirror twin would have noticed my abrupt departure if no one else._

"It's okay, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. We are still getting used to each other. Why don't you sit down so we can talk and then you can join me and dad for dinner...unless you have somewhere to be, that is?"

_I watch him sit across from me and I'm amazed once more at how similar we are._

"Can I ask you something?" _He unknowingly cuts into my thoughts._

_I tilt my head to the side, my way of saying 'go ahead.'_

"I don't mean to pry Kit, honest, but can you tell me what he was like while you guys were fighting the war?"

_He's nervous, I don't blame him. __I'm caught off guard by his question, or rather, the sincerity behind it._

_I don't need to ask who _he_ is. __Len...my friend, mentor and partner in our quest to save Ventara and Earth._

"I won't lie. In the beginning, he was a jerk. He would brush me off and anyone else who got anywhere near him. He was worse with me than with anyone else...for obvious reasons." _I state, moving a hand between the two of us so he has no doubt that I'm referring to our being twins._

"I remember him going off to fight and telling me not to get in his way. On one such occasion, I got desperate because he needed help...so no matter how confused I was about what was going on, no matter how scared of that blasted dragon I was, I used the contract card and helped him. Not that he thanked me for it. No, not Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-thank-you-for-saving-my-life." _I finish scoffing and smile when I hear Adam snicker as I remember how Len used to be._

_My hand snaps to my deck again at the same time that my head snaps up when I hear the mirror open once more. _

_I relax once more shaking my head when none other than 'Mr. Cool' himself steps out of it with his hands in the universal sign of surrender._

"Dude, I get that your beast is a bat. But seriously? I didn't even say your name!" _I exclaim while, Adam is trying to breathe because he's laughing so hard and Len just lifts an eyebrow in question with nothing but amusement in his eyes as he puts his hands down and just takes in the scene in front of him. _

_When Adam manages to finally stop laughing, I turn to Len and ask,_ "Do you remember when we met? How much of a jerk you were then? And how far you were willing to push me away in order to keep me out of the war?"

_His eyes spark in realization and I know he has worked out what Adam asked me. __He sits down on one of the bar stools leaning back onto the counter and nods._

"I remember...I also remember telling you to do one thing, and you doing pretty much the opposite of what I said to do nine times out of ten," _he says while tilting his head to the side in amusement when I groan in irritation for his mentioning of that._

_This also proves to be too much for Adam, who is once more doubling over with laughter over the exchange of words. _

_I frown, knowing that I was about to end the lighthearted portion of this trip down memory lane for a little while. _

_I sigh and whisper solemnly,_ "We had quite a few moments where things were touch and go, didn't we?"

_Len moves, and when my brain catches up, I notice he is next to me now one knee pressed into the couch while his other leg is straight on the ground. __His right hand squeezing my upper arm just enough to get my attention not enough to hurt while his other hand rests on lap._

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. They tricked us both and we were still working things out between us an-"

"I know, Len. But I will never stop blaming myself for you getting hurt. Never mind the fact that you were almost vented because of me!" _I tell him, once again distressed by what happened nearly a year ago._

"Xaviax led Kit to believe that I was working for him. One of his riders took that opportunity to get Kit to help him get rid of the competition and unknowingly almost get me vented,"

_I hear Len explain to Adam while I'm stuck remembering the horrible chain of events that had nearly cost us everything._

"Kit, please. I'm telling you; it was not your fault. If anything it was my fault for being so cold to you even after I promised not to be,"_ he says and grabs my chin and turns my face so I have to look him in the eye. __I nod my head letting Len know that even though I won't ever accept that answer, I can move on from it, for now._

"Well, obviously that didn't work. What happened next?"

_Len lets me go and I smile gratefully at Adam for changing the subject and getting us back on track._

"We started making an effort to get along. I become a little more serious and Len acted less like a jerk and more like a team player,"

_I state calmly as I shift so that I'm sitting upright with my head resting on the couch. __My eyes are closed and I feel Len sit cross-legged on the sofa next to me facing both of us. __There is silence for a moment before I hear Len whisper,_

"...why don't we tell him about Chris?"

_I hear a gasp and it takes me a little longer than it should for me to figure out that it was me who made the sound. __I can feel my eyes tearing up even as I refuse to let myself cry again._

_I summon up all the strength I can before I breathe,_ "...you tell him...I can't...it s-still hurts," _I'm angry that my voice broke but I'm glad I was able to say anything coherent at all. __I feel Len squeeze my arm once more, grounding me, reminding me before he turns his attention to Adam once more._

"For a short time...we were a three man group...our third was a guy named Chris. Kamen Rider Sting..."

"...he wanted to be a marine...his father was one and his grandfather before him. The problem was that Chris had asthma..."

"...yes. Xaviax offered him a chance to serve and protect not only his country but the world..."

"...I managed to get Chris to see sense. He switched sides as soon as he realized that Xaviax tricked him...he struggled though..."

"...he couldn't accept that we thought of him as a part of our team...he thought he was just a burden to us and his asthma wasn't doing him any favors..."

"...gods the kid had a good heart though...I would have died willingly if I thought it would make his life easier..."

"...he got vented protecting me..."

"It was my fault. I should have vented Axe when I had the chance! It cost us Chris!"

_I know I'm crying now but I don't want to be comforted. _

_That one mistake was my worst one yet and it was completely my fault. _

_I move to stand and go to the other room when I feel Len's grip on my arm tighten and I realize that he's not going to let me walk off this time._

"I went through it plenty of times Kit. There was nothing we could do.

One of us was going to get vented that day and none of us wanted to be it.

Chris took the choice out of our hands."

_I'm shaking like a leaf and I feel the stress building once more. _

_I messed up so badly. _

_Over and over and over and still he tries to tell me that it's not my fault. _

_I curl up on the couch as I feel the tears running down my cheeks and suddenly I'm exhausted. _

_I feel dizzy from this emotional roller coaster. _

_The room starts to move and everything is starting to dim. _

_I faintly hear my name being screamed before I pass out from the stress._

* * *

><p><em>First of all, thank you for being patient, I appreciate it. I know it's been a long while but trust me. It's worth it. I have not only finished this chapter, but possibly the next two as well. Let me know what you think of this one and in return, I will upload the next two parts. Sound fair? As always, thank you for taking the time to read this. <strong>- Kamen Rider Luna<strong>_


End file.
